Strange habits
by Thepones1014
Summary: On a simple Monday morning the mane 6 begin to develop strange new eating habits. These habits are caused by random coincidences, but these habits don't appear normal to ordinary ponies.
1. Chapter 1 - Cleaning the library

Strange habits.

Before we start here are the word formats:

"Marks" = speaking

 **Bold** = Letter

 _Italic_ = thinking

* * *

The mane 6. Those 6 ponies that live together in harmony in Ponyville, who are in fact the elements of harmony. Who share their friendship amongst others, and solve any problems that seem to get in their way. The best of friends you'd expect to be normal and just ordinary pegasuses, earth ponies, a unicorn and an alicorn. You'd think them to be normal during their spare time, but once you read this you must think again and about what their habits are.

Let's start off with Twilight Sparkle here, since she's the main heroine and the princess of friendship.

The day started off unlike any other Twilight was in her Castle of Friendship, opening up her eyes to a new day when a streak of sunlight came in through the window from the east side of equestria. As Twilight got up, she pulled the doona covers back and sat up on her hooves. Staring groggily around her room, she muttered to herself. "I do not want to get up today, but I have to."

Twilight then put her forelegs on the floor and lowered down her hind legs. Although still feeling groggy, she leaned her legs down wanting to get back in bed. _I can't do this_ Twilight flustered in her head _but I'm not gonna give up. Not on a Monday._ She'd forgotten which day it was, an she pretended that today was a Saturday when she woke up, but it was Monday today. However just as she was about to even get started, she collapsed to the floor and laid their with all four of her hooves sticking out.

She immediately heard a familiar voice at the moment she couldn't open her eyelids. "Morning Twilight" the voice said "are you okay?" The second time the voice spoke, Twilight seemed to recognise the voice. She opened her eyes to a blurry vision but recognised the figure in front of her. It was her number one assistant, Spike the dragon. As Twilight's vision cleared she began to speak to her good friend. "Yeah, I'm fine... I" she muttered, but Spike didn't hear her very well. "Um what was that?" He asked, Twilight raised her voice a little so that Spike could just hear her. "I'm fine" she spat out "today is just like every other day, where I have to do work."

Spike then thought of an idea, that would keep Twilight sitting all day. _I'll give her a day off_ he thought. "Well how about today... you get the day off?" Spike suggested to his friend. "Wait... really?" Twilight asked as she began to get up on her hooves, "Sure thing. Since you look really tired when trying to get up, I'll free you the whole week." Twilight's face beamed with excitement at that. "I also mean that you can retire" Spike recommended. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Twilight squealed while galloping around in circles. "Thank you Spike, I really needed that from a friend like you." "No problem. I guess I'll go serve some breakfast" Spike said as he stepped towards the kitchen.

"Today is the luckiest day of my life!" Twilight exclaimed in excitement "what can I do now that I'm in retirement though." She thought of what she would do on this day of being free and out in the world. "I guess I'll go and write a letter to Celestia, explaining my retirement" Twilight suggested to herself, running to a drawer. She used her magic, to open the drawer and take out a quill and a piece of paper. She thought levitated it onto a desk, although she had a stern look on her face about the paper. _I'm wondering what Spike is making for breakfast today? I'm so hungry right now_ Twilight thought to herself. Seconds later a growl came from her stomach. "Oh, I better hurry up" she replied to her stomach. Using her magic to levitate the pen, she wrote:

 **Dear Princess Celestia.**

 **Today feels like the luckiest day of my life, I'm retiring for the rest of my life. You know what that means right? No more books, no more teaching, no more lessons. None of that. My magic can remember the spells and I've practically learnt every single spell of the course of 10 weeks, yes that's right. Every single spell a unicorn can do in Equestria. I don't need these spell books anymore, so say goodbye to those. I also won't be running the library anymore, as it will always say closed everyday. The only work I need to do is clean up the library and that's it. I also won't be seeing you anymore, as I don't want to have a look at the princesses. You and Luna aren't the good princesses, I'm the best princess. It's so great to be free!**

 **Your faithful no longer student, Twilight Sparkle**

When Twilight finished writing the letter, she rolled it up into a scroll and went to find Spike. "Hello? Spike? Where are you?" However what happened next was not what she had expected. Spike appeared from behind the front door and shouted "Hey Twilight!" Twilight yelped "Ah" in response and farted. "Sorry that I scared you Twilight, but..." Spike started, but then remembered that Twilight had cut the cheese "I never knew you farted when surprised." "Well sometimes, but it's not every time" Twilight explained. "But I came to you for a reason" she started "I need you to send this letter to Princess Celestia." "Will do" Spike said, he then snatched the scroll from Twilight and blew it into a mist of green smoke. The smoke travelled out the window and through the air. "And it's on its way" Spike said brushing his claws off. "Well Spike, while we're waiting let's go see what you made me for breakfast" Twilight insisted.

Twilight went to a table, with a bowl of cereal waiting there to be consumed. The cereal was oats, which Twilight really liked with milk. "So" Spike started as he walked up next to Twilight "what do you think?" "Are you kidding?" Twilight responded "Its amazing, just the way I like it." Twilight then grabbed a nearby spoon with her magic and started to eat up. Once she'd finished spike began to gag, which was what got Twilight's attention. He became very bloated and burped out a scroll. "Ooooh! Let me see" Twilight said, snatching the scroll from spike with her magic and opening it up. She began to read it silently:

 **Twilight! You can't quit now! You have been in a library for years now and all you're gonna do is quit? I wouldn't expect that to happen. Very disrespectful of you Twilight! You're definitely not my faithful student anymore, buzz off and have fun!**

 **Princess Celestia**

"Whatever" Twilight said "don't need her anymore anyway." "So are you ever going to see Princess Celestia again?" Spike asked. "Nope" Twilight responded, "I am not her faithful student anymore! Which means I'M FREE!" Twilight exclaimed as she galloped out of the castle's front door. She began galloping to the edge of Ponyville, everypony stared at her and watched as she sped through. She stopped at an apple tree at Sweet Apple Acres and slammed her horn into it, using a blast spell to blast open the trunk. The whole tree fell down onto it's side and Twilight squealed at the sight. "Apples!" Twilight squealed as she picked one up with her hoof, which she didn't do very often but didn't really need magic in order to do. "They're ripe and fresh!" It was at that moment that she noticed that Applejack was a few yards away from her watching. She glanced at Applejack and yelled "Thanks! Applejack!" She then began to gallop back towards Ponyville in excitement "It's so good to be free!" Applejack could only respond lightly "What in the hay is Twilight doin'?"

Spike put Twilight's cereal bowl in the sink, just as Twilight burst out through the front door. She then stopped dead in her tracks taking slow deep breaths, calming herself down. "So good to be free huh?" Spike asked. "Yes!" Twilight yelled "But before I go out and tell my friends, I need to clean up my spell books." Twilight then thought of a crazy idea to clean the place up, as she stared at the books. "Twilight are you okay?" Spike asked, he was somewhat confused by what Twilight was doing. "Yes, it's just that..." she started, she couldn't hide her thoughts and had to get the truth out there. "I've never eaten anything that isn't food before" she said. "Good" Spike said "You'll have to go to Nurse Redheart if you do."

Twilight knew that paper wasn't poisonous, so wasn't ink when it was dried, only when it was wet. "Well no" Twilight said "paper isn't poisonous so don't worry." "Paper?" Spike beamed "you're gonna eat paper?" "Yes" Twilight said "it's the only way I'm gonna clean up the library, by eating the pages out of the books." "Okay then" Spike said "go ahead." Twilight decided to start off her big meal by grabbing a levitation spell book with her magic, she didn't need to know how to use that spell anymore as it was the most common spell any unicorn could do. Spike backed away to watch Twilight as she placed the book down on a bench and opened it up. She tore out a page with her magic and stared at it for a little. _What If I? Never mind_ Twilight flashed threw her mind. She then put the page in her mouth and began chewing, it wasn't like any other time she'd eaten something it was delicious. After Twilight swallowed, Spike spoke up. "How does it taste?" He asked, wondering how somepony could like eating an object that isn't a food. "It was the best thing I've ever tasted!" Twilight beamed "Paper is delicious!"

"It reminds me of that one time when Discord was eating the pages from the reform spell book" Twilight explained "I want more!" She then ripped out another page and ate it, and as Twilight kept ripping and chewing nearly all the pages in the book were gone. "I'm too full" Twilight said "But I'll treat myself to a little dessert." She then levitated over the letter that Princess Celestia had sent to her, scrunched it up and ate it. "Twilight..." Spike said looking shocked "that was written in ink, right?" Twilight then glanced at spike and spoke out "Ink is only deadly when it's wet, when it's dry it's a whole different story." "Oh" Spike said, "I guess I'll eat the cover. If I can eat gems, I sure can eat this thick cover."

Spike then ate the cover of the book and for the rest of the day, he only ate the book covers and Twilight only ate the pages in the books. This was Twilight's new and strange habit.


	2. Chapter 2 - The taste of rubies

Now let's see what Rarity was up to this Monday morning.

Rarity was sleeping soundly in the morning at Carosuel Boutique. As soon as a streak of sunlight can in through the window (like Twilight Sparkle) the heat of the sunlight touching her forelegs woke her up. As soon as Rarity opened her eyes she couldn't see anything with her sleep eye mask on. "Wait? Is it still night?!" She shrieked "or did I sleep for a whole day?!" However right beside her bed was her little sister Sweetie Belle. "No Rarity, you've got that sleep eye mask on" Sweetie promptly answered. "O..." Rarity started, as she began to lift her sleep eye mask off her eyes. "Oh... sorry, I keep forgetting that I even wear this to bed." "Come on Rarity. You're late,you slept in. You have customers waiting outside your front door." Sweetie Belle begged "Thats why I came up here."

Rarity then gasped really loudly and then spat out "I'm late? I slept in?" She then pulled back her doona covers and climbed out of her bed, giving a long glare at Sweetie Belle. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" She yelled. "Because you never let me wake you up." Sweetie Belle retorted, however she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Well if im late you d..." it was then that she noticed a tear streaming down Sweetie Belle's cheek. "Aw, I'm not mad at you sis" Rarity said giving her little sister a hug. "You're not?" Sweetie Belle asked as her face began to brighten. "No" Rarity quickly replied "but go and feed Opal a can of tuna from the fridge! I need to go tend to the customers!" "Okay" Sweetie Belle replied, but before she could move Rarity asked "Also shouldn't you be in school? It's Monday today." "Well actually no" Sweetie Belle replied "Miss Cheerilee said on Friday that Monday was a curriculum day. So I have no school today." She then galloped out of Rarity's room and downstairs. Rarity promptly walked out of her room and down the stairs.

As Sweetie Belle navigated the fridge for the tuna she couldn't find it and was looking everywhere in the fridge. _Where is the tuna?_ She wondered almost speaking that out _I can't find it anywhere._ Sweetie Belle then walked over to the workroom to find the whole place packed with costumers. Rarity was at a small table tending to her costumers with her dresses. It was hard to get around and it was very noisy because of all the talking, so Sweetie Belle had to shout "Rarity! Where's the tuna?!" But Rarity couldn't hear her. "All of you! Shut up!" She yelled, But everypony ignored her. Sweetie Belle had to then push through all the customers just to get to Rarity. Once she was next to her big sister she retorted "Rarity where is the tuna?" "Sweetie Belle how rude" Rarity groaned "I am in the middle of tending to my customers and you just come in and barge next to me?" "Well yeah, I want to know where the tuna is." She offered. "I told you, it is in the fridge" Rarity shot at her. "Where in the fridge?" Sweetie Belle asked "I looked everywhere and I can't find it." "Oh, silly me" Rarity said with a smile on her brightening up face "on the top shelf behind some bottles of cider."

As soon as Rarity said that, Sweetie Belle quickly pushed through the customers back towards the kitchen. She got back to the fridge and started at the top shelf. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it up there. It looks too high" she said worringly. Sweetie Belle then remembered that ladder that Rarity had once used to climb a tree and rescue Opal from being stuck in the tree. "Ah ha!" Sweetie Belle bellowed "That ladder will work perfectly." Sweetie Belle then ran into the pantry and grabbed the extendible ladder and took it with her into the kitchen. She placed it against the fridge and extended it to the height of the top shelf. Sweetie Belle then climbed the ladder and pushed the cider bottles aside and found the can of tuna sitting right there. She pulled the tuna out with her and stepped back down the ladder. She stowed the extendible ladder away in the pantry, back where it belonged then shut the fridge door. Sweetie Belle then snapped the can open with her hooves, but in doing so got a cut from the lid across one of them. "Ow!" She screamed.

In the workroom every single customer was leaving Carousel Boutique after purchasing some astonishing dresses. "Bye bye, thank you all for stopping by this place" Rarity called out to everypony that was leaving. "Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yelled as she stepped into the workroom. "Coming Sweetie!" Rarity called out in a giddy way. Rarity then stepped towards Sweetie Belle and immediately asked "So Sweetie, what is..." Rarity started but instantly spotted some blood on the floor. Sweetie Belle showed her cut hoof to Rarity which turned Rarity's face from excitement to shock. "Oh" she replied softly "how did that happen?" "I cut myself why trying to open the tuna can" Sweetie Belle spoke. "Aw, I will go treat you with a band aid sister" Rarity said as she galloped up to a first aid chest with different kind of medical kits. Rarity pulled out a band aid box with her magic, opened it and pulled one out of the slip. Sweetie Belle held up her bleeding hoof and Rarity slowly applied the band aid to it. "There now Sweetie, don't try running because it will hurt" Rarity said "so did you feed Opal?" Sweetie Belle's mouth opened, a sign of forget. "N..." She started, but then turned her head towards the kitchen to find Rarity's cat Opalescence feasting on tuna from the can. That's when Sweetie Belle's answer changed "Yes."

"Well we haven't had out breakfast yet" Rarity stated "I wonder what..." Rarity glanced at her dresses that were patted with gems. Sweetie Belle did the same. "I need to get an order ready on time for Prince Blueblood" Rarity said, remembering. "But Rarity... breakfast" Sweetie Belle reminded. "Breakfast can wait until later for me. This order needs to come in by eleven o' clock and I'm already late" Rarity said stepping towards a work desk. _While Rarity is making dresses what should I have for breakfast?_ Sweetie Belle asked as she walked into the kitchen. Sweetie Belle opened the fridge again and examined the options. "I am not going to have anything on the top shelf" Sweetie Belle said "There's no way I'm getting that ladder again." Sweetie Belle the. examined what was on the other shelves, on the second shelf was some milk, cheese, yoghurt. None of which Sweetie Belle felt like. So examined the third shelf which had orange juice and lettuce. _I will have some orange juice to drink_ Sweetie Belle decided as she grabbed the orange juice with her hoof. After her lessons in Twilight Time though, she was uncertain of using her magic so better to use her hooves. _And I'll have some oats to eat_ Sweetie Belle decided as she closed the fridge and stepped into the pantry. Sweetie Belle got the oats out of the pantry, grabbed a bowl from a cupboard and sat down at a small dining table while pouring her orange juice into a glass.

While Sweetie Belle snacked on her breakfast, Rarity was stitching some gems up in a dress. However her glasses slipped off her muzzle which caused her to lose concentration with her magic, causing the gem being stitched up to fall. Rarity had her mouth open however and the gem slipped off the side of her tongue. Rarity spat out in reply to the gem on her tongue, but took a few seconds to realise what the gem had tasted like. "That gem..." Rarity begun "It tasted wonderful." Rarity then picked up the gem using her magic and licked it. "I never knew gems actually tasted this good" she said. Rarity then licked the gem a few more times and then immediately decided to eat it. She put it in her mouth and started chewing. "Mmm" Rarity mumbled. As soon as she swallowed she realised something. "I thought dragons only eat gems, but it turns out that ponies do too!" Rarity then got another gem and ate it. "These gems will be my breakfast" she beamed, then ate a few more.

Sweetie Belle was finished with her oats and had drank all of her orange juice. Rarity then unexpectedly galloped into the kitchen with excitement. Sweetie Belle got down from the table and looked towards Rarity. "Sweetie Belle, how is your breakfast?" She asked. "Well... good" Sweetie Belle replied not looking too intrigued. "Would you like some desert sister?" Rarity asked. "Nope, I'm full" Sweetie Belle replied "Those oats were mouth watering and that orange juice refreshing." "Come on sister" Rarity insisted "Haven't you got just a little more room in there?" "No, I'm too full" Sweetie Belle replied "look." She then stood upright on her hind legs and showed her huge bulging belly to Rarity to prove her point. "Well just a little bit?" Rarity offered. "Fine" Sweetie Belle concluded. "Okay Sweetie" Rarity started "I have found out that not only dragons eat gems, but ponies can too. I had myself some gems for breakfast." "Wait, so you ate some gems?" Sweetie Belle asked, with her face starting to beam. "Yep" Rarity replied. "Well okay, I guess it was a lie my whole life that only dragons ate gems" Sweetie Belle conceded "I want to eat gems." "Okay Sweetie" Rarity said "I'll give you just one gem for dessert considering how full you are."

Rarity then levitated over a blue gem to Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle opened her mouth and gem went in. Unlike Rarity though, Sweetie Belle couldn't chew the gems as she had trouble trying to chow them down. "Sweetie Belle, what's wrong?" Rarity asked. Sweetie Belle spat the gem out and replied while panting. "I can't chew gems, they're too hard" she replied "can you give me a smaller one? I'll have to swallow them whole." "Sure thing sister" Rarity replied while levitating over a smaller red gem half the size of the one Sweetie Belle was trying to eat. Sweetie Belle opened her mouth again and the gem went into her mouth. Once Sweetie Belle closed her mouth she took a few seconds to get used to the taste of the gem. She then swallowed the gem down whole and on her face was a very loving expression. "So how did it taste?" Rarity asked with a smile. "I'd say, it tasted like a very hard strawberry" Sweetie Belle replied "because it was hard and it did taste kind of like a strawberry." "Oh Okay" Rarity replied with a giggle "I guess different coloured gems have different tastes."

Rarity then picked up the blue gem that Sweetie Belle tried to eat off the floor using her magic. Rarity then ate the gem and used a napkin to mop up Sweetie Belle's saliva off the floor. "How can you chew gems but I can't?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I guess grown ponies have stronger teeth than fillies sister" Rarity replied "when you're old enough, you'll be able to chow down on a gem in no time." "Yeah okay can't wait" Sweetie Belle said "But I'm gonna eat gems every single day for my breakfast my lunch and my dinner. Because of how good they taste and I want to find out which colour gem is my favourite to eat." "Yes, same" Rarity said "because we both have a craving for gems."

Then for the rest of the day Rarity and Sweetie Belle enjoyed snacking on some gems for their lunch and their dinner. Rarity chewed the bigger ones, Sweetie Belle swallowed the smaller ones whole. This was Rarity's strange and new habit.


	3. Chapter 3 - Breakfast in the sky

Now let's take a look at what Rainbow Dash's morning was like.

Rainbow Dash's morning wasn't great to start off. As soon as she woke up, she heard countless other pegasuses (I don't say pegasi, I think it is a very wrong word and I think it's best to say pegasuses) yelling from outside her window. "Rainbow Dash! Wake up! We've gotta make it overcast today!" However Rainbow Dash recognised that voice from somewhere, Blossomforth. _What's the point of me being out there when you can do it yourselves?_ She almost said, but didn't since it wouldn't impress Blossomforth's reputation. Rainbow Dash did as was told and pulled back her doona covers then climbed out of bed. She then became airborne and flew straight out of the window for a shortcut.

Outside were a heap of scattered around clouds, everywhere the naked eye could see. Rainbow Dash knew that this was too much work, she wouldn't be able to join all those clouds together by sundown. "Rainbow Dash! Over here now!" Blossomforth yelled, Rainbow Dash scanned the area for where Blossomforth's yells were coming from. It didn't take her long to find her, Blossomforth was standing atop a small cloud above the rest of them. Rainbow Dash quickly zipped straight up to her through the cloud, leaving a huge imprint in the cloud. She got up on her legs and spoke "So Blossomforth, what's up?" "Rainbow Dash, you're late for bunching all these clouds up together!" Blossomforth barked "You should have been up a couple hours ago!" "Well I'm sorry" Rainbow Dash said "I guess I slept in." "No excuses Dash!" Blossomforth yelled "we haven't even joined half of the clouds in the sky yet! Get over there and start bunching up those clouds now!" Rainbow Dash then stared down at her belly, which growled at her in response. "I haven't had breakfast yet" she stated. "You should have had breakfast earlier! Now go clean up the sky!" Blossomforth ordered "I don't want you standing on this cloud for another second!" Without time to waste, Rainbow Dash zipped down from the cloud and over to the smaller clouds below.

She began to gather them up, pushing them into each other one by one. It wasn't long until she got overly exhausted and had to lie down on her stack of clouds. "Rainbow Dash! Get on with it!" Blossomforth yelled down to her. "Blossomforth! I am tired and hungry!" Rainbow Dash yelled back at her "My shoulders are aching my stomach is growling! Give me a break!" "Okay I will" Blossomforth replied "But one hour only." "Also how come you don't do any work here and just sit on the cloud all day?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, because I am the boss of all of these pegasuses doing the work!" Blossomforth replied "So I don't get to do anything but just sit here and order them to do things!" "Okay" Rainbow Dash replied. She however spied on Blossomforth to see what she was trying to hide, then watched her take a few gulps of a water bottle. "I'm thirsty too!" Rainbow Dash called out. "Shut up!" Blossomforth yelled "find your own way to get water!" "Fine I guess" Rainbow Dash muttered "But from where?"

Rainbow Dash looked around for places where there could be nearby water. Over in the distance behind her house was Cloudsdale, with its flowing waterfalls of rainbows. Cloudsdale was too far away though from Rainbow Dash's current position. "Well" she commented "you know what they say when you're too far away." That was when and idea popped into her head. "Wait!" Rainbow Dash said "clouds are made of water!" "I don't care!" Blossomforth yelled to her. "No Blossomforth, I wasn't talking to you!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She then grabbed a piece of the cloud she was lying on and chewed it. "Yummy clouds" Rainbow Dash said with her mouthful. She then swallowed the piece of the cloud and said "That was DELICIOUS!" Rainbow Dash replied "whenever I'm moving clouds together, I don't have to worry about eating other food!" However she stared back up at Blossomforth on her cloud. Blossomforth ignored Rainbow Dash though. "I'm gonna eat some more" Rainbow Dash decided, she then grabbed more pieces of the cloud and started chewing them. As soon as Rainbow Dash began chewing another piece Blossomforth flew down to the cloud she was on to inspect. "Rainbow Dash, what are you eating?" She asked with a stern look on her face. Rainbow Dash immediately swallowed the cloud and answered "Well eh... uh..." "Well what?" Blossomforth asked beginning to glare at her. Rainbow Dash had to spit out the truth, there was nothing else to do in this situation. "I... ate the cloud" Rainbow Dash answered "I didn't eat a lot of it, I only ate some of it." "You ate part of the cloud?" Blossomforth asked with her face surprisingly brightening up. "You're not mad at me?" Rainbow Dash asked with her eyes widening. "Nope, it's just I've never seen anypony eat a cloud before" Blossomforth started "and you're the first Dash. I'd like to have some too."

Blossomforth then took off a piece of the cloud and chewed it. She then swallowed and hesitated. "So... uh..." Rainbow Dash started. She was about to ask 'What do ya think?' when Blossomforth answered immediately "Delicious. They're soft like cotton candy." Blossomforth then pulled off another piece and put it in her mouth and spoke with her mouthful "And you can taste the water too, because clouds basically are water." Rainbow Dash smiled "Glad you like em" she said. Blossomforth then swallowed the cloud and said "Okay, you just have your fun here Rainbow Dash. But it one hour remember, you need to get back to it." "Yes, alright" Rainbow Dash replied. Blossomforth then fly back up to her cloud and began to eat it.

Rainbow Dash was full and bored now, to save time she peered down the edge of the cloud at Ponyville. She scanned the area, first finding Twilight Sparkle galloping out of her Castle of Friendship to what looked like excitement. "Heh" Rainbow Dash retorted "I wonder where Twilight is off to." Rainbow Dash didn't take those pink eyes of hers off her friend, she watched her gallop towards Sweet Apple Acres. Now in the coverage of the apple orchid, Rainbow Dash couldn't see Twilight but noticed one of the apple trees fall onto its side. "What the hay is Twilight doing?" Rainbow Dash asked herself quietly. As she looked, her friend grabbed an apple and galloped back towards her Castle of Friendship. "Heh, looks like Twilight has a craving for apples today" Rainbow Dash commented. Rainbow Dash then peered away from the Castle of Friendship and towards Carousel Boutique. Outside of Carousel Boutique were some costumers waiting outside. "Why isn't Rarity letting them in?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly. It was then that she noticed the front door of Carousel Boutique open. Rarity called every single customer inside. "Okay then" Rainbow Dash commented. She then peered towards Sugarcube Corner to see what Pinkie Pie was up to. Rainbow Dash couldn't see Pinkie Pie, which meant she was probably inside. Rainbow Dash then noticed a few bubbles floating out of one of the windows, before popping in the air. "That's interesting" Rainbow Dash commented. However she couldn't see Fluttershy's cottage, since it was over the hills behind Sweet Apple Acres. Nor could she see what Applejack was doing because of the orchid coverage.

"I wonder what Fluttershy and AJ are up to today?" Rainbow Dash asked. It was then that she heard Blossomforth yelling "Alright Rainbow Dash! The one hour is up!" Rainbow Dash turned to face Blossomforth, her stomach was bulging. From what Rainbow Dash could tell, she'd eaten so much of her cloud that nearly all of her cloud was all gone. Rainbow Dash then stood up spread her wings and became airborne. She flew towards Blossomforth and watched as her huge bulging stomach began to shrink very slowly. "I never even knew clouds digested very quickly" Rainbow Dash said. "Well they're nothing but soft fluffy things made of gas and water" Blossomforth said "It takes only fourty five minutes for clouds to get fully digested." "Okay" Rainbow Dash said "I'm gonna get back to work now. It'll be overcast in no time."

Once Rainbow Dash had moved all the clouds together in place over Ponyville, Blossomforth flew over to her and landed atop the huge cloud. "Wow, nice job Dash" Blossomforth congratulated "and finished before sundown too. I would have never been able to set up an overcast before sundown." "Wait what time is it?" Rainbow Dash asked descending down onto the cloud. "About one thirty" Blossomforth answered. "Well, I'm the fastest pegasus in Equestria" Rainbow Dash stated "obviously I can get this done by sundown, and I was wrong before assuming myself I couldn't." "Well I am very impressed" Blossomforth said "we're friends now right? Even though I'm your boss." "Yep" Rainbow Dash said "I love making new friends. Speaking of which, where'd the other pegasuses go?" "Home" Blossomforth answered "they couldn't lift themselves up off the ground by the time you'd finished this." "Well great, because nothing can stop me" Rainbow Dash commented. "Now that we have our overcast set up, shall we?" Blossomforth asked picking up a piece of cloud off the one they were standing on. "Sure!" Rainbow Dash answered picking up a piece too. The two pegasuses then put the pieces of clouds in their mouths and started to chew.

For the rest of the day, Rainbow Dash and Blossomforth began to eat clouds for lunch and dinner. And they only drank water from a drink bottle, clouds were healthy and water was healthy. This was Rainbow Dash's strange and new habit.


End file.
